And so Ireland loved the Way
by LupinTonks14
Summary: Dinah is a 16 year old girl, with one hellofa best friend, Mikey Way. The problem is: Dinah's father is a schmoozer who showboats Dinah. Can Mikey save her? Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

Do not own My Chemical Romance. O.k, I know Mikey Way is married, and is perfectly happy, but does that mean that I can't write a story about what might have hapened if he never met his wife? Yeah so no flames will be accepted. Enjoy!

Name: Dinah Simone Ireland.

Age: 16.

Body Weight: 100.

Hair Color: Tawny Brown.

Eye Color: Blue.

Talents: Photography, Ballet.

Favorite band: Anthrax.

Friends: Mikey Way, so-so relationship with Gerard Way.

Ethnicity: Italian/ Czechoslovakian.

Pets: A rabbit named Alice.

School: Belleview High, classes with Mikey Way.

Appearance: Sickly, but lively.

Normal p.o.v

Dinah Ireland stood by her locker, completly transfixed on the picture of her and Mikey on her locker door. It was black and white, they were at the park, and they were smiling. Mikey's glasses were a little tilted and askew, and a lock of Dinah's hair was on Mikey's forehead. Dinah smiled and grabbed her English book, dropping it just as soon when a voice yelled ' Dinah!' behind her. She twirled around and hugged Mikey.

" Hi Mikey." He hugged back.

" You still looking at that picture?" I nodded.

" You still free for Sushi at my house? Mary left before I came to school for Happy Hour, so if she comes home, she'll be wasted." My Stepmom is a professional Wino. She could live off of bar peanuts and vodka olives. I can fend for myself though, I've got a decent job at a music store, and the only time Dad comes home is once every month to showboat me to his rich buddies. " And Dad won't be home." Mikey hated my Dad with a passion: Not only because of the showboating, but the fact that he often made cracks about people that were more poor than him, aiming them at Mikey.

" Has your Dad made his monthly visit yet?"

" No, not until next week. He wants to take me to his Mother's country club to sing with the other rich girls." I said as we walked to English.

" After last month, you're still gonna go?"

" I don't really have a choice Mikey, I have to! They want me to do a Quintet for _'Golden Afternoon' _from Alice in Wonderland. At least I'm not alone, Cornelia hates it too." I said as the pain, repeatedly, went through my spine. I hissed and curved my spine.

" Scoliosis again?" I nodded, eyes squinted together in pain. Mikey sat down at his desk, and I sat down by his legs. Whenever my back started hurting, Mikey massaged it. It hurt, but it was a good pain, like the kind you get when you stretch after a long time. I swear, Mikey's hands are like magic. So, Mikey hates my Dad, my Dad doesn't want me hanging around Mikey because he thinks I like him. Well you know what? He's right.

I liked Mikey since the first day of Pre-K. I told him I thought he was cute, he thought I had cooties, I cried for a long time, until he came over and said ' Sowwy.' We had been buddies ever since. That was back in the days when his glasses didn't fit him yet. Luckily, Mikey and I had finished our English project, so we could talk while everyone else worked. " So unless you have some kind of idea for a school project that I absolutely can't get out of, I have to go. Don't give me that look, it isn't my fault!"

" But you can tell your precious Daddy that you don't want to go."

" No I can't! I came to school with a black eye the last time that happened! You KNOW my Dad is a control freak! I can't say no!"

" So you're going to let him control your life?"

" Mikey, I'm not going to keep having this discusion with you, if all you're going to do is argue over something I can't control!"

" Then get a fucking spine!"

" I have one! It's the thing that generates so much intense pain that I stay up all night in pain!"

I gave him a glare and turned around in my seat and wrote in my notebook. I knew I wouldn't give in and apologize first, not this time. He told me to grow a spine, he can swallow his pride. He sighed, and I heard his head hit the desk. While Mikey mopes, I should explain myself better. My mom died when I was 14, 2 years ago, in a head-on collision and she threw herself over me to protect me. I suffered a piece of glass embedded into my neck, which was easily removed, but that didn't compare to the pain of my Mothers death. Mikey held me as I cried like I was slowly being ripped apart, inside out, limb by limb, when I heard that my Mother died instantly.

Mikey had even done what my Mother did when I was erratic, or shocked, whatever you wanna call it: He put my head to his chest, covered my eyes and ears, and let me listen to the beating of his heart as I cried. Mama told me once that when I had Colic, she did the same thing, telling me that in 1 minute, I was sound asleep. She said it was calming for the soul to listen to a heartbeat in a fetal position, resembling the 9-month residence in the Mothers womb. She was a calm, wonderful woman to be around. She deserved better than my Father. Sure, he paid for the church service, cremation and such, but it was out of sympathy and obligation. Mikey held me as I silently cried, shushing me, and cooing like he always did when I was upset. Mikey always calmed me down, and I returned the favor whenever he was overly stressed.

My mom said that what would make her extremely happy, would be to see me with Mikey, 10 years later, smiling and with children. I haven't told Mikey that, though. Don't know if I will. Mother also signed me up for Ballet when I was 3, and I am still continuing my lessons en pointe. Mikey gladly takes me to lessons, so long as he watches, and from, often spending the night when our study sessions go on for long hours. But I hated having this discussion with him, where my Father controls everything I do. I know that if my Mother was alive, I would be free to do what I wanted, with my Mother's permission. I first danced _' The Dying Swan' _when I was 13, and whenever it was just us, I danced it for her, my Mother, Morgan Ireland. I took my Mother's maiden name in her honor.

I visit her vase residing in her family morgue whenever I can, seeing as it's about 2 towns over. But onto the end of class. I sped out of my seat and to my locker, fumbling with the lock before finally opening it and snatching my Art book. Now if you think I'm overreacting, you may be right, but this is what Mikey and I do when we argue. Mikey was close behind, nearly beside me at the locker, a grim expression on his face. I looked away and headed down to Art. I heard Mikey sigh behind me. _' Sigh all you want, I won't break.' _These luckily never go on for more than 2 periods, so either he'll apologize by lunch or the end of the day.

Luckily for me, he caught me by my upper arm and spun me into a empty room. I put on my Pissed-Off face and crossed my arms. Mikey placed his hands in my limp straight hair and sighed. " I'm sorry. You're right, I should stop bringing up your dad and the fact that you're a Pushover." I smacked his temple and smiled. Mikey sure learns quick. He smiled and continued. " Will it help if we make a road trip this weekend to see Mom? I know we haven't been able to go since last month, we could plan the trip on the day your Dad wants you to perform!"

" The cleverness eminates from you Mikey." I smiled and hugged him again as we headed for Art.

_Well, I like the idea of this story, but hey, if you don't like it, tell me what not about it in your reviews!_


	2. Alice

Do not own My Chemical Romance.

Art was a bit of a relief. We finished our portraits and watched a video on Van Gogh, and were shown our other partners portrait. Naturally, Mikey and I got paired together. I painted a variety in sunflowers in my Mom's vase, while Mikey painted a portrait of.....me! " It was nothing. It was really easy 'cause-" but I wasn't listening. I was too busy staring the crap out of it: It was a exact likeness of me! But prettier.

" Mikey, couldn't you have picked another subject? I mean, c'mon, people will start to think you're obsessed with me!" I asked as we walked out to the outside lockers, avoiding the running football players. " But Miss Zarish said to draw whatever came to your mind, and I did. It was either that or sushi." I pulled my Air Force Ones out of my locker and held them by the tongues. " Well fine, draw a California Roll with Wasabe next time, got it?"

" I got it." Mikey glared at the group of football players jeering my way. It's always the same boys too, the sons of my Fathers rich friends. Mikey and I walked towards his car, Mikey was still seething from the football jackasses. " Mikey," I ruffled his hair." , calm down. It's over. I wanna change out of this damn uniform already." Mikey smiled and started the car, when the same guys from before jumped onto the hood.

" Hey,hey, Dinah! Why are you hanging around this nerd, huh?" I flipped them off and honked the horn. I grinned at Mikey, and he peeled out of the parking lot, sending the jocks flying. I couldn't stop laughing as we drove on past our sophisticated neighborhood, into what looked like Philly, my neighborhood. " That was awesome." I sighed as I climbed out of the little Jetta. Mikey caught the house keys as I tossed them and flopped on the couch. " Make yourself at home Mikey." I yelled as I grabbed the sushi and headed out.

Just as Mikey turned on the t.v, the phone rang. " Hello?" Nothing. " Hello?"

_' Tsststst'_

" Holy crap! Mikey, Alice called the house again!" Alice, my black Polish Dwarf rabbit, is one of many tricks. I got her from this little place on 49th street from a Gypsy with bangles, piercings, and sweet smelling plants in a basket. The Gypsy had named her Alpa, but I named her Alice when she came home. We can actually play tag, if Mikey's here.

" Alice!" I yelled, and sure enough, the short little bunny came tumbling onto my lap. I handed her over to Mikey and hung up the phone as it rang again. It was my father, so I blatantly ignored it. _Beep! _

_" Pumpkin, it's Daddy," _Mikey rolled his eyes at my Fathers effeminate voice. It was funny, back off. _" , and I have news! You get to come with Daddy and Mary on a cruise!" _Mikey sighed and threw his head back.

" Save me God." I muttered. _" We're not leaving until the summer, so tell your little **friend **to not worry. Anyway, call me back when you get this hun, or I'll sic Mary on you. Mwah! Bye." _

" Ugh!" I shoved sushi into my mouth. Mikey laid his head on my shoulder: his sign for sympathy when his mouth was full. I bumped it and bore my eyes out at the t.v: Tornado warnings for a week from now. " Mifey! Wook!" I slapped his head and pointed to the t.v. I hate tornados with a firey passion. I'm also scared of them. " Yikes." I muttered. And there's a tornado warning for next week! " Now we won't get P.E!" I yelled. Mikey slapped his knee and smiled. " Dammit all!" I smiled and resumed my regular position and ate my rice. " I'm sneaking you in my luggage for the cruise Mikey."

" By the way, I left my notebook here, can you get it for me?" I rolled onto the floor and walked to my room, eager to get back to my Wasabe, and lifted a book to search for the notebook when something fell. Mikey's notebook! Wait, ' _I love Dinah' _? It was written all over! _' I love Dinah' _covered the entire back of the notebook. " Holy crap." I whispered. Don't get me wrong, I almost enjoyed this, due to the fact that a) Mikey loved me, and b) this hadn't been akwardly blurted out like I thought it would. Do I mysteriously leave a notebook at his house with scribbles of Way? Cause I totally have a notebook like that. What? I do.

It's a shame. " Uh, Mikey?"

" Yeah?!"

" I found your notebook! But it looks like some crazy pen got to it!" When it doubt with Mikey, be humorous.

" ....What do you mean?"

" I mean, someone wrote ' I love Dinah' all over it. Is that the red pen I gave you?" I could feel the running thuds of his footsteps as he burst into the room. I could hear Alice scurriing in behind him. I held the notebook open for him to see.

" Ya see?"

" No! Jesus, you weren't supposed to see that!" Why is he mad? I didn't get a chance to ask him, because he bolted out of my bedroom door and out the front.

" Mikey!" I screamed. Damn him, if he doesn't look where he's going-

_" SSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEECCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHH!!!"_

_" MIKEY!"_

Oooh, scary? Sorry I haven't been updating, I've been grounded. Update a lot quicker, I promise!


	3. Mikey

_Do not own My Chemical Romance._

_Dinah_

I ran outside, tripping over the steps, scraping my knee and elbows to see what hapened.

" Oh thank you God....." Mikey had run right in front of a car, but the car had swerved just in time and was gone. But so was Mikey.

" Mikey? Mikey!" I started running around, looking down empty allyways and basketball courts, until it hit me. " Oh duh, the crick!" I ran back to my car, put Alice in the front seat, and sped off for the 15 minute walk, 5 minute drive to our hangout we discovered Freshman year. I sped up and over the hill leading to the shallow hidden river, slammed it in park, grabbed Alice and bolted for the water, where sure enough, Mikey had his hands gripping hia hair, a position I had known when he was angry.

" Y'know, you should've told me you were coming here hun. I would've brought nuts for the squirrells." I sat down next to him, and put Alice down by my feet. " Y'know hun, it's ok to have crushes, but unrequited love stinks."

" Goody, here it comes.... ' I don't feel the same way about you'." I grabbed a hand from his hair, putting it on my knee and patting it. " No." Mikey's head shot up. " What I was going to say is that I was hoping for something like this. God Mikey, I'm suprised you didn't see it sooner." I leaned in and kissed his cheek. I stood up, " Now come on, let's go home." I lifted him up and dragged him back to the car. " C'mon Alice!" She ran up the hill and onto Mikey's lap. He still hadn't said a word. " Mikey. From now on, you can paint a prtrait of me whenever you want." I looked over and saw him grinning. " Oh man Mike, you need to head home, it's 5:40." Mikey still said nothing, but looked out the window and smiled. Sometimes he was so silly when he was happy.

We pulled up to Mikey's house just as his brother Gerard, stepped out of a car with some of his buddies. Unfortunately, goodbye's were always akward between us. I nodded and sped off, as the sky was beginning to pinken. Sometimes school days are the best days.

Hey! LupinTonks14 here, sorry for not updating as often. And sorry it's so short, but I got stuff to do over the summer man! Alright, review nicely please!


End file.
